Unforgetful Summer
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Libur musim panas telah tiba. Rukia dan Ichigo akan berpisah selama liburan tersebut. Akankah mereka bisa bersama lagi? Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Rukia, seorang siswi Karakura High School tahun terakhir, merasa sudah melakukan semua yang diinginkannya, jadi matipun tidak apa. Musim panas yang tidak terlupakan. Pertemuannya dengan sang ketua kelas telah mengubah hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Taito-sensei. Manga "Ki Gi no Yukue" milik Eban Fumi

Warning : AU ,Two Shot, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo, bahasa ancur, kata-kata yg di bold itu adalah Rukia's POV, yang italic itu flashback singkat.

A/N : fic untuk "Celebration of IchiRuki Day". Seharusnya IchiRuki Day dirayakan pada tanggal 12 mei, tapi ini untuk peresmiannya. Ai juga mendedikasikan fic ini untuk Hikari-san, author fic "Waiting For You". Ai mendedikasikan fic ini untuk Hikari-san karena fic Hikari-san yang itu adalah fic IchiRuki bahasa Indonesia yang paaaliiing Ai suka. Sampai sekarang pun tetap number 1 ! Ai berharap dengan fic ini, Hikari-san jadi mempunyai semangat untuk melanjutkan ficnya itu *maksudnya nyogok nih~ -dihajar Hikari-san-*. Oya, yang menanti fic Hikari-san ini bukan Cuma aku, lho…tapi jeng Luna juga *a.K.a : ichirukiluna githu loh*

~0o.o0~

**~Unforgetful Summer~**

**Chapter 1 : Dibawah Langit Biru, Bertemu Denganmu**

Disuatu ruang guru terdengar sayup-sayup suara 2 orang yang sedang berbicara. Yang satu seperti suara guru dan yang seorang lagi adalah suara anak perempuan. Karena sekarang sudah sore, lorong kelas pun kkosong, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada disana, sehingga suara mereka berdua menggema disekitar lorong itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya salah satu guru di Karakura High School, Misato Ochi-sensei.

"Biasa saja." Sahut seorang siswa perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Ketua kelas mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…."

"Lalu kamu mau masuk ke Universitas apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Eh?" Ochi sensei yang bingung dengan jawaban itu menatap sang siswi yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ochi-sensei dengan tenang dan senyuman.

"Aku… sudah melakukan semua yang kuinginkan. Tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan. Jadi matipun tidak apa-apa."

**Kupilih hutan senja dan penuh daun muda. Berlangit biru.**

~0o.o0~

Suara riuh terdengar dari salah satu kelas. Terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki berambut orange sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil memberikan pengumuman kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei! Jangan ribut! Sekarang kita akan membagi peserta untuk mengikuti pertandingan antar kelas. Bagian cowok tahun ini adalah basket dan sepak bola, sedangkan ceweknya voli dan dodge ball."

"Ketua! Boleh pakai kekerasan, ga?" salah satu anggota kelas yang bernama Asano Keigo bertanya..

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Cewek itu tidak datang lagi, apa tidak apa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini?" kali ini siswa perempuan yang bertanya, Inoue Orihime.

Ketua kelas yang dipanggil 'Kurosaki' itu menoleh kearah sebuah kursi kosong di pojok belakang. Dengan aura hitam dan 4 tanda siku di kepalanya, dia bertanya kepada teman-temannya, "lagi?"

"Iiikkhh" dalam sekejap semua siswa kelas itu langsung merinding melihat wajah menyeramkan ketua kelas mereka.

~0o.o0~

Dibagian belakang gedung sekolah, ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengintip kedalam sekolah itu dari dinding pembatas. Begitu dilihatnya keadaan disana aman, gadis itu segera melompat dan mendarat ditanah dengan lincah.

"Lucky! Enggak ada siapa-siapa, aku memang beruntung!"

"Sudah terlambat, jangan sombong dong." Seru Kurosaki Ichigo, sang ketua kelas, yang sejak tadi sudah menunggui kedatangan gadis itu disana.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?"

"Ekh?"

"Hari ini juga sebelum pelajaran ada rapat kelas, kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Gomen! Tadi pagi aku ada urusan." Jawab gadis yang bernama Rukia itu dengan santainya.

"Kau selalu menjawab dengan alasan yang sama!"

"Ketua itu keras kepala, ya. Apa Ochi-sensei tidak bilang kalau aku akan berhenti dari sekolah?"

"Hah?""

"Iya! makanya, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengurusiku. Ja ne!" seru Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Merasa urusannya belum selesaai, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan menghentikan langkah gadis yang berniat melarikan diri itu.

"Karena aku ketua kelas, makanya aku akan terus mengurusimu. Ayo ke kelas!"

"Tung— hei! Gak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia yang diseret Ichigo terus meronta-ronta minta tangannya dilepaskan.

Kesal karena terus diseret, dia pun menggigit lengan Ichigo yang menariknya.

GRAAUKK *ceritanya suara gigitan*

"GYAAAA!"

"Tidak ada akupun gak masalah, kan. Toh aku juga tidak diterima dikelas." Bersiap melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Rukia menatap Ichigo sesaat.

"Aku ingin sendirian. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri."

Dengan begitu, Rukia melenggang pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terdiam sambil memegangi tangannya yang digigit.

Sementara itu dikelas…

"Teman-teman sekelas Ichigo ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu.

"Aah… Ichigo gagal lagi." Kata Keigo.

"Tapi cewek itu hebat juga, ya. Sampai berani menggigit Ichigo." Kali ini Kojima Mizuiro yang bicara.

"Ichigo selalu kesusahan mengurus sikap anak itu." Arisawa Tatsuki, sang tomboy di kelas.

"Eh! Rambut cewek itu, hitam kebiruan, kan?"

"Kuchiki-san itu…tiba-tiba saja mewarnai rambutnya saat dia naik ke kelas 3. Entah apa alasannya."

~0o.o0~

Saat ini, Rukia sedang duduk santai sambil makan pocky cokelat di bawah pohon hijau yang rindang. Ia memandangi anak-anak kecil yang bermain-main dengan senangnya di taman umum.

Sebuah bola sepak menggelinding kearahnya dan sang pemilik bola itupun menghampirinya.

"Hei! Onee-chan! Tolong ambilkan bolaku, dong!"

"iya. ini."

"Arigatou, onee-chan!"

"Ah, tidak kok. Wah…kau bermain sampai berlumpur begitu?"

"Ya! Karena aku banyak latihan!"

"Kau pasti sangat suka sepak bola, ya?"

"iya! di masa depan nanti aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola yang terkenal! Kalau onee-chan mau jadi apa?"

"Aku…"

**Masa depan…**

"Hei. Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

"Tentu!"

**Tidak seharusnya aku merasa iri…**

~0o.o0~

"Hei, lihat rambutnya Kuchiki…"

"Kok masih bisa datang ke sekolah dengan percaya diri begitu, ya…" terdengar suara bisik-bisik siswa laki-laki dari belakang Rukia. Yang sedang dibicarakan pun menoleh dan yang sedang berbicara memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tidak bicara karena takut.

"Hai!" kali ini bukan sembarang siswa yang bicara, tapi sang ketua kelas benar-benar bicara kepada Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya rambutmu itu…dulu semuanya hitam, kan? Kembalikan dong kesemula."

"Kok tahu kalau rambutku dulu hitam? Padahal sebelumnya kita tidak pernah sekelas."

"Aargh! Dengan rambut seperti itu wajar saja kalu ketahuan berubah! Sebenarnya kau gak mau kan mewarnai rambut seperti itu?"

"Enggak tuh! Lagipula, warna rambut ketua saja orange, masa aku tidak boleh mewarnai jadi biru."

"Warna rambutku ini asli tahu!"

"Ya ya…"

"Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu!aku juga ingin kau selalu hadir di kelas! Kenapa kau ingin sendirian? Kau sengaja, kan!"

"…."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesaat wajah Rukia terlihat murung, hanya saja Ichigo tidak melihatnya karena Rukia memunggunginya.

"Hari ini aku bolos lagi, ya." Katanya dengan masih tersenyum.

**Kebaikanmu membuatku susah. Karena tempat berharga bagiku… seharusnya sudah tidak ada…**

~0o.o0~

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Sosok mungil Rukia sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala menindih buku pelajarannya dan tangannya dibiarkan jatuh kesisi depan meja.

Ichigo yang duduk disebelah Rukia berusaha untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Katanya mau bolos…"ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei.. bangun! Sedang pelajaran nih!"panggilnya dengan berbisik.

"…." Tidak ada response sama sekali, membuatnya kesal luar biasa.

"Padahal kalau sedang bermain sepak bola dengan anak kecil terlihat bersemangat, tapi waktu pelajaran malah bermalas-malasan." Kali ini Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis yang entah tidur atau berpura-pura tidur.

"Penguntit~"

"Bukan! Aku hanya kebetulan lihat aja, kok!" bentak Ichigo yang tidak terima dikatai penguntit sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Berisik!" kali ini Ochi-sensei yang membentak Ichigo.

"Eh.. maaf sensei…"

"Hei!" Rukia memanggil Ichigo masih dalam posisi tiduran ditempat duduknya.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu..punya impian masa depan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Enggak….hanya ingin tahu saja…"

"…."

"…"

"Dokter. Karena aku ingin menolong orang-orang sakit yang tidak mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit yang mahal, jadi aku ingin membuka klinik sendiri. Mungkin." Jawab Ichigo dengan tenang dan matanya menerawang jauh, seperti sedang membayangkan masa depannya.

"…"

"…"

"Benarkah! Ahahahaha!"

"Kau!"

"…"

"Kau ini…seenaknya mentertawakan orang. Memangnya kamu sendiri mau jadi apa nanti?"

Rukia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Yang diberikannya hanya sebuah senyuman manis. Senyuman yang tidak dipaksakan.

"Ketua—"

"Ketua—"

"Ketua!"

"Ah, iya! Berdiri! Beri hormat!"

"_memangnya kamu sendiri mau jadi apa nanti?"_

Ting…

Dentingan piano mengalun indah dari ruang musik.

**Dimasa depan…**

Ichigo yang sedang berjalan untuk pulang menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar alunan melodi indah dari ruangan music yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

**Tidak ada tempat yang berharga bagiku…**

Dilihatnya dari jendela, sosok seorang Kuchiki Rukia, duduk dikursi piano dan memainkan piano tua itu dengan lihai.

**Soalnya…**

Jari-jari mungilnya menari-nari dengan lincah, menekan batangan-batangan putih dan hitam secara bergantian. Beriringan dengan dentingan piano, ia juga menyanyikan lagu yang indah, seindah suaranya.

**Kehidupanku sudah cukup…**

"Uwah…. Bohong! Bohong! Dia bernyanyi!" jerit Ichigo didalam hatinya.

Karena terlalu kaget dan asyik mendengarkan melodi indah, Ichigo tidak menyadari kehadiran sang pianis dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"…Anu….mencabut rumput…"

Mereka berdua sama-sama sweatdrop dengan alasan bodoh itu.

"Kamu suka padaku, kan?" tanya Rukia tanpa ragu.

"Bukan! Aku benar-benar hanya kebetulan lewat, kok! Waktu jalan tadi aku mendengarnya, makanya makanya datang kemari!"

"Oooh…"

"Oya, cara bermainmu itu…pasti kau sudah lama main, kan?"

"Ah, piano, ya? Sebenarnya aku cuma bisa sedikit saja, kok."

"…."

"?"

"Wajahmu…sepertinya agak pucat, ya?"

"Eh?"

~0o.o0~

Karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia, akhirnya Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang dengan sepedanya. Selama perjalanan, mereka terus berbincang-bincang, antara hal yang penting dan tidak penting, meskipun lebih banyak yang tidak penting.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Sudah tahu demam, tapi malah masuk sekolah." Omel Ichigo kepada penumpang *?* yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"…." Yang diajak bicara malah diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, karena saat ini dia seang melamun.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Punggungmu lebar, ya."

"Hah?"

"Cowok sih…"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan punggungku?"

"…"

"Hei—"

"Aku ingin jadi pengurus anak."

"Apa?"

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi tidak punya saudara. Makanya aku ingin merasakan mengasuh anak kecil yang lucu-lucu itu." Katanya sambil memandang langit.

"Tapi…kalau jadi pengurus anak, aku tidak bisa main piano lagi. Makanya aku berlatih sendiri." Ichigo masih mendengarkan cerita Rukia dengan tenang. Dia tidak ingin merusak mood Rukia karena jarang sekali cewek yang satu ini mau cerita tentang dirinya.

"Yah… saat ini sih sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan. Yang kubicarakan itu mengenai masa lalu." Rukia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman. Seperti biasa. Dia memang selalu tersenyum.

"Aku…tadi bukan pertama kalinya melihatmu bermain piano." Kata Ichigo lembut, tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Rukia.

"…?"

"Tidak ingat? Dulu sekitar kelas 1 SMP…"

"_Kamu pandai, ya main pianonya!"_

"Aku melihatmu bermain dengan senang. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Rukia tidak pernah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Selama ini dia selalu mengingat hari dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memujinya. Karena Cuma 1 kali mereka bertemu, Rukia jadi lupa dengan wajah anak itu.

"Kenapa? Kupikir permainanmu bagus, kok! Kau pun terlihat menikmatinya."

"_Terima kasih."_

"Kau pasti bisa."

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, gadis yang sejak tadi duduk dibelakangnya itu sekarang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Kalau kamu pasti bisa."

Entah air mata kebahagiaan, atau mungkin kesedihan.

"Terima kasih…"

~0o.o0~

Setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang cita-cita Rukia, suasana mereka kembali seperti biasa. Mereka mengobrol, bercanda, mengejek satu sama lain, yang pasti benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan.

Waktu berakhir begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Rukia.

"Sampai disini saja. Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku."

"Segera istirahat, ya."

"Hai~" sahut Rukia sambil mengangkat tangannya. Benar-benar gadis periang.

"…" Ichigo sweatdrop melihat tingkah cewek ini.

"Aku baru pertama kali dibonceng cowok. Ternyata asyik juga. Mata ashita, Ichigo!" Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tadi….kau memanggilku apa?"

Secara alami, ternyata Rukia memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya. Hal ini merupakan hal yang tidak terduga bagi Ichigo. Padahal selama ini Rukia selalu memanggilnya ketua.

Merasa Ichigo bicara denganya, Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ketempat Ichigo berdiri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan gelap. Tepat didepan mata Ichigo, Rukia jatuh pingsan.

"Kuchiki?" tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"KUCHIKI!"

~0o.o0~

**Kupikir….aku ingin sendirian**

"_Kuchiki tiba-tiba berubah, ya."_

"_Biarkan saja. Dia ingin berpisah dengan kita!"_

_XxxX_

"_Kuchiki!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Pelajaran akan dimulai. Kau jangan bolos lagi!"_

"_Kamu siapa? Biarkan aku sendiri."_

"_Aku teman sekelasmu. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."_

**Kekeras kepalaanmu…**

**Menunjukkan cahaya pada jalanku…**

"Sudah sadar?" wajah Ichigo terlihat digaris pandangan Rukia yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya *baca : pingsan*

"Ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Kamu tadi pingsan."

"Ooh…aku pingsan, ya…"

"Aku kaget sekali. Tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan. Ini pasti karena kau kecapean, kan?"

"Iya."

"Bisa bangun?"

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Jangan bersikap baik lagi padaku."

"Apa?"

"Karena aku ini sakit. Hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Sebelum lulus SMA nanti aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang amat tenang.

"A—"

"Ah~ sudah kukatakan. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud memberitahu siapapun tentang ini. Tapi kalau tidak begini, Ichigo pasti akan terus mengikutiku, sih…"

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Gomen~ kau pasti tidak menyangka kalau aku sedang sekarat, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak terlihat sedih, kan? Itu karena aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang aku inginkan. Sudah ketempat yang aku inginkan, beli barang-barang yang kusuka, rambut pun kuwarnai. Makanya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku sesali." Jelasnya dengan sangat riang. Tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sekarat.

"Jangan dipaksakan."

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya pura-pura kuat, kan! Hanya karena itu makanya kau bilang ingin sendirian, kan?" bentak Ichigo. Ia sangat keal dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak masalah bila harus pergi sekarang.

Kata-kata Ichigo itu melukai hati Rukia. Bukan karena kata-katanya kejam, melainkan karena apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Rukia menangis. Ia menangisi dirinya yang selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia menangisi kebodohannya, yang berpura-pura kuat padahal hatinya menjerit, menolak untuk mati sekarang.

"Hiks…hiks…se—sebenarnya aku…ingin bisa lulus SMA, dam masuk ke Universitas yang kusuka. Hiks…a—aku ingin meraih mimpiku. Hiks hiks…A—aku juga belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. " Rukia menangis terisak-isak. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang pucat.

"Kalau begitu…maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Rukia menghentikan air matanya. Ia menatap punggung Ichigo yang berada di sebelahnya.

Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia merasa senang walaupun itu hanya kata-kata untuk menghibur. Meskipun bagi Ichigo ia sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menghibur gadis itu.

"Benar juga, ya.. Ichigo suka padaku sih…"

"Iya."

Hanya satu kata itu dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat wajah Rukia penuh dengan ekspresi kaget, tidak menyangka, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjadi idola dan panutan bagi semua siswa, akan mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya.

"Kalau kau hanya menunggu kematian, hidupmu akan menjadi pahit. Makanya, jadilah pacarku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan."katanya dengan wajah serius.

"Uph—haha…"

"Kau! Orang sedang serius begini!"

"Iya. Arigatou, Ichigo-kun. Aku juga ingin berpacaran denganmu."

**Sekali lagi…**

**Ada alasan bagiku…**

**Untuk tetap bertahan hidup…**

**~Chapter 1, End~**

~0o.o0~

Wiiiii! Selesai! Tapi baru chapter 1…

Padahal Ai berniat jadiin oneshot…tapi berhubung waktunya terbatas, jadilah Ai buat twoshot

Gomen para readers, kalau kata-katanya ancur banget..entah kenapa kemampuan menulis Ai hilang ditelan bumi *cielah*

Maaf juga kalau kebanyakan dialog, karena cerita ini pada dasarnya dari komik, n Ai bingung buat kalimat penjelasnya.

Hikari-san…kalau dikau membaca fic ini…tolong R&R yak….

N jangan lupa, ada Ai n Luna n readers lainnya yang masih menanti kedatangan ficmu "WFY"

IchiRuki FC! Kita pertahankan IchiRuki! Jangan mau kalah dengan pairing lain!

Soshite…

Dengan fic ini, Ai resmikan tanggal 12 may sebagai "IchiRuki Day"!

**~Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Ichigo dan Rukia kini telah berpacaran. Bisakah Rukia bersama dengan Ichigo untuk selamanya? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Taito-sensei. Manga "Ki Gi no Yukue" milik Eban Fumi

Warning : AU ,Two Shot, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo, bahasa ancur

**Kalimat = **Rukia's POV

_Kalimat _= Flashback singkat

A/N: karena dikomiknya ga disebutin Mikami Juri a.K.a Rukia, sakit apa, jadi Ai ga bisa pastiin penyakitnya. Tapi kemungkinan sih sakit jantung.

~0o.o0~

**~Unforgetful Summer~**

**Previous Chapter**

"Kalau kau hanya menunggu kematian, hidupmu akan menjadi pahit. Makanya, jadilah pacarku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan."katanya dengan wajah serius.

"Uph—haha…"

"Kau! Orang sedang serius begini!"

"Iya. Arigatou, Ichigo-kun. Aku juga ingin berpacaran denganmu."

**Sekali lagi…**

**Ada alasan bagiku…**

**Untuk tetap bertahan hidup…**

~0o.o0~

**Chapter 2 : Panggil aku Rukia**

"_Aku juga ingin pacaran denganmu"_

**Hari itu…**

**Aku menemukan alasan untuk bertahan hidup**

~0o.o0~

~1 hari setelah di rumah sakit~

Pagi yang cerah di Karakura High School. Didepan gerbang sekolah terlihat banyak para siswa dan siswi yang berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah. Diantara semua siswa tersebut, ada sepasang murid, laki-laki dan perempuan, sedang meributkan sesuatu. Bisa dibilang siswa laki-laki yang berisik.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, sih!" teriak sang siswa laki-laki.

"Ah~ sejak tadi kau berisik sekali, sih~" sahut sang siswi.

"Tentu saja kan aku berisik!"

"Hari ini aku sehat, kok, jadi tenang saja."

"Kamu ini…. Tubuhmu masih lemah, kan? Harusnya kau jaga baik-baik!"

"Kujaga, kok…"

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian kemarin sore ini mulai meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Bagi Rukia, mungkin masalah ini tidak penting. Tapi bagi Ichigo, tentu saja sangat penting. Kesehatan Rukia adalah prioritas utamanya.

Padahal sejak tadi Ichigo sudah terlihat khawatir, tapi Rukia malah dengan santainya senyam senyum tanpa alasan.

"Hei…. Yang baik dong… padahal kemarin kau sangat baik padaku." Ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"_Pacaranlah denganku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan."_ Sebuah flashback singkat berputar di memori Ichigo.

"Itu kan—"

"Bercanda… aku senang, kok. Aku memang sekarat, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Rukia masih saja menebar senyumannya tanpa henti. Entah karena dia memang seperti itu atau senyuman itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sepertinya Ichigo merasa terhanyut dengan senyuman Rukia.

"Kuchiki!"

"Hmm?"

"Tunggu, aku pakirkan sepeda ini dulu. Kita ke kelas sama-sama." Katanya dengan wajah yang blushing.

Rukia sempat terdiam sesaat melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo. Biasanya dia hanya akan blushing kalau sedang diledek Rukia. Tapi kali ini dia blushing karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Dasar~ jangan Kuchiki dong…Ru-ki-a. panggil aku Rukia." Pinta Rukia.

"HAH? "

Disaat mereka sedang rebut-ribut kecil, teman-teman sekelas mereka sedang mengawasi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Mereka berdua….sejak kapan jadi sedekat itu?"tanya Mizuiro keheranan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tatsuki ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua…" ujar Keigo sambil berpura-pura berpikir ala detective.

"Benarkah?" tanya lagi Tatsuki.

~0o.o0~

~Di gedung belakang sekolah~

Di jam 12 siang, para siswa Karakura High School tidak istirahat siang, melainkan menjalankan kewajiban musim-an mereka, yaitu membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang memimpin teman-teman sekelasnya untuk membersihkan bagian belakang gedung sekolah.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi pagi, hari ini kita akan mengadakan pembersihan besar-besaran. Yang cowok bersihkan bagian barat, dan yang cewek bagian timur." Katanya.

"Dilarang keras MEMBOLOS." Sambungnya dengan penekanan pada kata membolos sambil memberikan deathglare pada Rukia.

"Aku mengerti kok." Sahut Rukia didalam hatinya.

Akhirnya acara bersih-bersih itupun dimulai. Tiap siswa pergi ke bagian masing-masing. Setiap siswa memiliki tugas yang berbeda. Ada yang menyapu, menggunting rumput, memunguti sampah, memindahkan barang-barang yang tidak dipakai atau mengganggu jalan, dan lain-lain.

Karena khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Rukia, Ichigo memberikan tugas menyapu untuknya. Agar Rukia tidak lelah.

Tanpa diduga oleh teman-teman sekelas, Rukia mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung cabut entah kemana.

"Kuchiki mengerjakan tugasnya dengan patuh!"

"Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi?" itulah yang ada didalam pikiran teman-temannya.

Saat sedang ayik menyapu, Rukia mendengar salah satu anggota kelas memanggil Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Alat kebersihannya kurang nih!"

"Heh? Biar kucari dulu sebentar." Sahut Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Bisa tolong bantu disini?" pinta temannya yang lain.

Rukia diam-diam mengamati tingkah laku Ichigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo sangat sibuk, lari sana lari sini mengurusi tugas teman-temannya. Dia juga baik hati terhadap semua orang. Tidak peduli cewek ataupun cowok. Semuanya diperlakukan sama.

Ingin mengubah sikapnya demi Ichigo, ia mencoba bicara dengan Tatsuki dan Orihime.

"Ano…boleh tidak aku membersihkan bagian sana?" tanya Rukia sembari menunjuk ke arah hutan sekolah.

"Hah? Oh boleh kok. Silakan, silakan." Terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rukia, Tatsuki menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil gelagapan.

Rukia menyambut jawaban Tatsuki dan Orihime dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut, membuat Tatsuki dan Orihime terkesima sekali lagi.

Setelah menatap punggung Rukia yang mulai menghilang dibalik hutan, mereka berdua berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan menceritakan hal ajaib yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Ternyata Kuchiki tidak menakutkan, ya!" seru Tatsuki.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tadi Kuchiki-san mengajak kami bicara. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik…" ujar Orihime.

"Ya begitulah."

Ichigo terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan kedua temannya itu. Setelah otaknya mengerti, ia bertanya, "dia pergi kemana?".

"Dia bilang mau bersih-bersih bagian hutan sekolah." Sahut Tatsuki.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu , Ichigo langsung melesat menuju hutan.

~0o.o0~

~Di hutan~

Rukia sudah tiba di hutan sekolah. Ia menikmati pemandangan disana. Hutan dimusim panas sangatlah indah. Daun-daunnya yang hijau, kicauan burung dan nyanyian jangkrik terdengar melantunkan melodi musim panas.

"Wah…. Ternyata ada tempat seindah ini di sekolah! Cantiknya hutan senja… begitu tenang dan damai…"

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai bersihkan hutan ini!" serunya penuh semangat.

Meskipun keinginan sangatlah kuat, tapi tubuh Rukia tidaklah sama kuat dengan niatnya. Baru sebentar ia menyapu, tubuhnya sudah melemas. Kepalanya pusing dan keringat bercucuran dari keningnya.

Saat ia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon yang besar, seseorang datang dan mengelap keringat yang ada di kening Rukia dengan handuk yang sejak tadi dibawa oleh orang itu dilehernya.

Dipandangnya orang yang saat ini ada didepannya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Ichigo.

Pandangan mata Ichigo sangat lembut. Rukia merasa jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang kini mulai melambat, tanda kalau dia sudah tenang.

**Kenapa?**

**Setiap kali aku meliaht tatapannya yang seperti itu padaku..**

**Selalu membuat hatiku tenang**

**Bahkan jantungku bisa berdetak normal**

"Ah….bukan…ini…aku hanya istirahat saja kok." Kata Rukia berusaha agar kekasihnya itu tidak khawatir.

"Lain kali janga pergi sendirian."

"Maaf deh…. Tapi..sepertinya kau sudah melihat hal yang aneh ya…saat ini keadaanku pasti sangat buruk. Aku memang tidak enak dilihat."

"Rukia itu…tidak sedikitpun ada yang tidak enah dilihat."

"Heh?"

Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si cowok berambut jeruk itu.

"A—a itu… kau yang menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil, kan! Tadi aku sudah mengeluarkan keberanian besar, lho! Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa!" seru Ichigo sambil gelagapan a.K.a terbata-bata *hadoohh EYD author ancur abiz*.

Rukia memandangi Ichigo sambil bersweetdrop ria.

"Hihihihi" Rukia menahan tawanya yang serasa ingin meledak.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakanmu."

**Orang ini sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya**

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sembari tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersihir dengan senyuman lembut itu. Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia saat ia sedang bahagia dari ubuk hatinya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah sehat! Ayo kita lanjutkan bersih-bersih!"

"Cepat sekali nyapunya!" batin Ichigo sambil seetdrop melihat tingkah laku pacarnya yang mungil itu.

**Musim panas kelas 3 SMA**

**Aku tahu hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi**

**Kupikir semua hal yang kusuka sudah kulakukan**

**Hanya tinggal menunggu kematian saja**

**Dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan**

"_Aku akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan!"_

**Tapi kamu…**

**Memberikan harapan padaku**

**~Chapter 2, End~**

~0o.o0~

Gyaaa! Ternyata bukan twoshot!

Jadi threeshot deh *perasaan itu berarti multichap, deh*

Gomen karena Ai dah lama banget ga apdet

Ai sedang dalam masa hiatus puaaannnjaaanngg

Pergi sekolah jam setengah 6, nyampe rumah jam setengah 4. Gimana ga tepar coba?

Yah intinya Ai ga akan apdet fic dalam waktu dekat ini. Mohon bersabar bagi readers yang dengan setia menanti apdetan fic" punya Ai *siapa yg nunggu?*

Ngomong", Celebration of IchiRuki Days sukses besar! Yippiee!

Dengan begini fanfic IchiRuki mencapai 600!

IchiHime sudah tidak bisa menyaingi kita! Jadi kalian tenang aja….

**Penjelasan kenapa IchiRuki Days jatuh pada tanggal 12 Mei:**

Setelah melakukan penghitungan, pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sekitar pertengahan Mei. Cara menghitungnya…Ai udah lupa….hehehe *ditimpuk gas elpiji*.Lalu dipersempit lagi, ketemu deh tanggal 12 Mei! Walaupun ga begitu tepat, tapi yang pasti pertemuan pertama mereka memang bulan Mei. Yeiii! Bulannya sama dengan ultah Ai, lho…. *ga ada yg nanya*

Untuk Ripiu, gomen Ai ga bisa balas baik disini maupun d PM. Waktu Ai bwt main kompie sangatlah terbatas.

**Special thanks to:**

**greengroophy, **Dean Ciel'Bleu, **Nyit Nyit, **Ruki Yagami, **ojou-chan, **Wi3nter, **ichirukiluna gituloh, **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**, Ruki PoiSoNBeRRy, **Sara Hikari, **Charles Grey, ** Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, **Nha Naruki, **Jee-ya Zettyra, **Meyrin Mikazuki, **dorami fil, **aya-na rifa'I, **ruki ruu mikan head, **Kurosaki Mitsuki, ** erikyonkichi, ** bl3achtou4ro, **yuuna hihara

gomen lagi kalau A/N-nya panjang banget.

Ok deh

**~Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Moment

Summary : Liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Rukia dan keluarganya akan pergi berlibur. Akankah Ichigo bertemu lagi dengan Rukia? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Taito-sensei. Manga "Ki Gi no Yukue" milik Eban Fumi

Warning : AU , OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo, bahasa ancur

**Kalimat = **Rukia's POV

_Kalimat _= Flashback singkat

_**Kalimat**_ = Isi surat Rukia

A/N: karena dikomiknya ga disebutin Mikami Juri a.K.a Rukia, sakit apa, jadi Ai ga bisa pastiin penyakitnya. Tapi kemungkinan sih sakit jantung. Oya, dichapter ini, Ichigo udah ga malu-malu kucing manggil Rukia dengan nama kecilnya. Ceritanya dia dipaksa Rukia gitu deh*plak*. Mungkin akan ada bagian terakhir saat Ichigo membaca surat yang akan membuat reader bingung. Itu adalah gabungan antara surat Rukia, kata-kata Ichigo, dan flashback singkat. Lalu 4 baris terakhir dari fic ini, itu dari Ichigo's POV.

XXxxXX

**~Unforgetful Summer~**

**Previous Chapter**

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sembari tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersihir dengan senyuman lembut itu. Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia saat ia sedang bahagia dari ubuk hatinya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah sehat! Ayo kita lanjutkan bersih-bersih!"

"Cepat sekali nyapunya!" batin Ichigo sambil seetdrop melihat tingkah laku pacarnya yang mungil itu.

**Musim panas kelas 3 SMA**

**Aku tahu hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi**

**Kupikir semua hal yang kusuka sudah kulakukan**

**Hanya tinggal menunggu kematian saja**

**Dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan**

"_Aku akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan!"_

**Tapi kamu…**

**Memberikan harapan padaku**

XXxxXX

**Chapter 3 : Last Moment**

~Pulang sekolah~

"O—oi! Lihat itu!"

"Eh? Apa? Apa?"

"Itu!"

"Ichigo dengan Kuchiki?"

"Naik sepeda boncengan!"

"Ichigo!"

"Apa maksudnya ini!"

"Hah!" merasa ada yang memanggilnya dari atas, Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berkumpul diambang jendela kelas dan memandangi dirinya yang sedang naik sepeda boncengan dengan Rukia.

"Sejak kapan kau—" jerit Keigo.

"Naik sepeda berduaan!" disambung oleh Tatsuki.

"Ternyata kau cepat juga, ya!" kata Mizuiro dengan tenang.

"Berisik!" bentak Ichigo yang mulai kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah dan juga malu (karena ketahuan teman-temannya kalau ia sudah punya pacar).

"Teman-temanmu berisik, ya." Rukia tertawa kecil sambil mengomentari teman-teman Ichigo.

"Rukia! Pegangan yang erat!" Ichigo memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mengebut.

"Ah! Dia kabur!"

XXxxXX

"Padahal kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tidak bisa. Kau itu pembohong sih. Benarkan?" kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo itu sangat tepat sasaran.

"…" suasana menjadi hening. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara kayuhan dan roda sepeda yang terdengar.

"Hei. Kenapa Ichigo-kun bisa suka padaku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hah!" reflex Ichigo sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka dari mulut Rukia.

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Aku kan cuma ingin tahu." Rukia sweatdropped melihat reaksi Ichigo yang berlebihan.

"Jangan bertanya dengan raut wajah biasa seperti itu, dong!" Ichigo mulai blushing karena pertanyaan Rukia yang menurutnya aneh.

"Habisnya….aku tidak tahu bagian mana dari diriku yang kau sukai."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat ketika Rukia menjelaskan alasannya bertanya.

"Cewek sekelas yang lain pun…banyak yang lebih baik dariku, lebih cantik, dan juga lebih sehat daripada aku, kan."

"Waktu SMA kelas 1…saat aku melihatmu bermain piano…kupikir kau cantik."

"Eh! Cuma itu?" ekspresi wajah Rukia memperlihatkan kalau jawaban yang dilontarkan Ichigo adalah jawaban yang tidak pernah diduganya.

"Kenapa! Emangnya gak boleh?"

"Itu kan 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa? warna rambut berubah, badan menjadi lemah pun, kamu tetap kamu, kan!"

**Aku…**

"Eh? O—oi…" Ichigo yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengayuh sepeda birunya itu sontak terkejut ketika Rukia memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya merah padam bagaikan semangka.

**Dengan kata-katamu yang hangat…**

**Membuatku ….**

**Ingin bertahan hidup**

XXxxXX

~Kuchiki Residence~

"Tadaima!" Rukia baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia segera melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang tengah.

"Okaeri, Ruru-chan! Sebentar lagi makan malam siap." Sahut Hisana, ibunya Rukia, sambil menghampiri putrid satu-satunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya, bu." Belum 23 langkah Rukia berjalan, ibunya sudah bertanya.

"Lho? Ruru-chan…hari ini ada hal bagus yang terjadi, ya?"

"Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu… kalau kamu senang, ibu pun jadi ikut senang." Jawab Hisana dengan senyum seorang Ibu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Beritahu ibu, dong!" Hisana merajuk kepada putrinya untuk diberitahu.

"…"

"Saat ini aku…."

**Hidupku…**

**Terasa menjadi menyenangkan**

"…sedang jatuh cinta."

XXxxXX

~Esoknya, pukul 15.00 di Karakura High School~

Jiiiitt~ *sfx Rukia lagi ngeliatin Ichigo diam-diam*

"Katakan saja kalau ada perlu! Jangan melihatku terus seperti itu!" seru Ichigo yang merasa risih karena dipandangi lekat-lekat oleh gadis yang disukainya.

"Ehehehe gomen gomen. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu." Rukia menjawab sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ng? sepertinya hari ini kamu sehat, ya." Kata Ichigo sambil memperhatikan wajah Rukia.

"Yep! Hari ini tubuhku baik-baik saja! Saaaangat sehat!" dalam sekejap Rukia menjadi luar biasa ceria. Walaupun biasanya juga ceria, tapi kali ini lebih. Mungkin karena ia sedang sehat seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Kalau begitu…mau pergi ke laut denganku?"

"Laut! Mauuu!"

XXxxXX

"Laut laut~ laut laut~" selama dibonceng, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya bersenandung ria.

"Oh iya, maaf ya sudah membuatmu memboncengku setiap hari. Pasti berat, kan."

"Iya, berat. Kebesaran pinggang, tuh." Ejek Ichigo yang spontan mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dikepala.

PLAKK

XXxxXX

~Di laut~

"Whoaaaa….. Laut!" Rukia berlari dengan riangnya ke air laut yang sedang berombak kecil.

Eits. Ujung mata Ichigo berkilat tajam.

Sebuah tangan kekar menarik kerah belakang Rukia, berhasil menghentikan lari gadis itu.

"Dilarang lari-larian."

"Eeh?"

"Itu tubuhmu sendiri, kan. Seharusnya kamu yang paling tahu apa yang boleh dilakukan dan yang tidak." Omel Ichigo sambil memandang khawatir Rukia.

BYUURR

"E—Oii! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lihat. Aku sehat, kan? Makanya, jangan khawatir lagi! Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak sakit, kok!"

"…" untuk beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ichigo terus memandang wajah Rukia lekat-lekat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi juga tersirat kesedihan.

"Aku…pasti sudah mengekangmu, ya."

"Apa?"

"Membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tawamu tadi, hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." Air muka Ichigo menunjukkan penyesalan. Menyesal karena sudah membuat Rukia seperti terkurung.

"Aku… hidup yang menyenangkan. Bukan karena tahu akan mati. Saat ini, aku sangat bahagia." Rukia menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin laut membelai tubuhnya yang basah.

"Kau pikir ini karena siapa?"

**Salahku**

"Gomen."

**Membuatnya tidak nyaman**

"Aku senang. Kamu selalu saja tertawa, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Lebih jujurlah. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa." Tawar Ichigo dengan seulas senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu… ciumlah aku."

KISS? Eksprei wajah Ichigo saat ini seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan bercanda!'

"Ap—! Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih!" secara otomatis, tanpa perlu disuruh, wajah Ichigo memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa? bukankah tadi kamu bilang apapun, kan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil menggunakan jurus andalannya, puppy-dog-eyes.

"Lagi-lagi kau bercanda!"

"Saat ini… aku sedang serius." Dalam sekejap raut wajah Rukia yang tadi sangat lucu dan imut (dimata Ichigo) berubah menjadi serius.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pacar kecilnya. Diarahkan tangannya untuk melepas jepit rambut yang saat itu dpakai Rukia untuk menjepit sebagian rambutnya keatas.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kecil Rukia dan dalam hitungan detik, kedua bibir pasangan ini telah bertemu. Ciuman pertama bagi mereka. Sangat lembut, dan penuh cinta.

**Ibu**

**Saat ini aku…**

**Sedang jatuh cinta**

"Begitu, ya… anak itu…bermaksud menjalin cinta sampai saat terakhir."

XXxxXX

~Di depan rumah Rukia~

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berada didepan rumah Rukia. harusnya, Rukia hanya perlu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Tapi….

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"…" wajah Ichigo memperlihatkan ekspresi yang bodoh *plak*

"Apa lagi yang kau katakan?"

"Habisnya….hari ini sepertinya waktu cepat berlalu." Rukia memajukan bibirnya, dan juga mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Sekarang sudah malam. Hush hush hush." _Nanti ayahnya bisa marah _*terbayang wajah seram Byakuya –plak-*

"…"

"Hei, cepat masuk sana!"

"Benar juga, ya… Ichigo-kun aksinya cepat sih ya." Ledek Rukia yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya, untuk menyembunyikan seringaian yang terukir diwajahnya.

"…"

"Iya iya…aku mengerti. Aku akan pulang." Baru beberapa langkah Rukia berjalan, ia sudah harus berhenti karena Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei. Liburan musim panas nanti…aku akan sering menemuimu."

"Ah…tapi kita kan pelajar. Apa tidak apa-apa ya kalau gak belajar?"

Untuk sesaat, wajah Rukia berubah menjadi murung, hanya saja perubahan raut wajah itu tidak disadari Ichigo karena ia sedang sibuk berpikir ini dan itu tentang kewajiban seorang pelajar.

"Hari ini terima kasih, ya. Menyenangkan sekali. Ja ne!"

XXxxXX

BLAM

"Hmm?" Byakuya, ayah Rukia, yang sedang membaca Koran di sofa menoleh kea rah yang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan ruang tengah.

"Ruru-chan? Sudah pulang, ya?" seru Hisana.

Karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari anaknya, Hisana segera berlari kepintu depan, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati tubuh putrinya terduduk dilantai sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Ruru-chan! Kamu kenapa!"

"_Libur musim panas nanti…aku akan sering menemuimu."_

**Kau sudah mulai…**

**Mengajakku untuk saat yang akan datang**

"Ruru-chan! Mungkinkah penyakitmu—" panik melanda hati Hisana. Melihat kondisi anaknya yang kesakitan, membuat hatinya juga turut sakit.

"I—bu— Sa—sakit, bu—"

**Dengan hati yang berat…**

**Aku…**

XXxxXX

~Esoknya di Karakura High School~

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita sudah selesai. Liburan musim panas nanti jangan lupa belajar untuk ujian semester, ya. Bapak aka member kalian banyak P.R."

"EEHH!"

"Kejam!"

XXxxXX

~Pulang sekolah~

"Sensei!"

"Oh, Kurosaki. Ada apa?"

"Ano…kenapa hari ini Kuchiki tidak masuk?"

"Tadi saat jam istirahat, ibunya menghubungi sekolah. Katanya Kuchiki pingsan."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ada yang gawat?"

"Ah! Bapak tidak tahu jelasnya seperti apa—"

"Jangan-jangan penyakitnya!"

"Penyakit? O-oi Kurosaki!"

XXxxXX

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Setiap hari dia selalu tertawa. Kemarinpun dia kelihatan sangat senang. Tapi aku yakin jauh didalam hatinya, dia pasti sangat sedih."

"Hah! Oh iya! telepon saja dia!"

"…"

"Aku gak tahu nomornya…." Ichigopun bersweatdrop ria.

Disaat Ichigo sedang meratapi kebodohannya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti beberapa meter disisi kanan jalan. Gadis yang sejak tadi membuat Ichigo khawatir keluar dari taksi tersebut.

"Ichigo! Yahoooo!"

"Ru—Rukia! Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Hah?"

"Bukannya tadi kamu pingsan?"

"Oh…itu..gomen gomen. Sebenarnya aku gak masuk karena bangun kesiangan."

"Eh?"

"Ehehe maaf ya. Ichigo jadi khawatir deh…"

"Aah dasar kau ini! Wajahmu tidak pucat, berarti kau sehat, kan?"

"Yup! Sehat 100%!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Ichigo dan Rukia hanya saling bertatapan. Sampai pada akhirnya Rukia memecah keheningan itu.

"Ichigo. Aku… mulai besok sampai minggu depan, aku akan berlibur dengan keluargaku."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" muncul kerutan di kening Ichigo, tanda kalau dia bingung dengan pernyataan Rukia.

"Gomen ne….aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu secara karena itu, untuk sementara kita tidak bisa bertemu. Kau kesepian?" Rukia menyatukan kedua telapak tanggannya dan mengangkatnya kedepan matanya, gerak gerik meminta maaf.

"Bo—bodoh! Siapa juga yang kesepian?" Ichigo blushing. Walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya jauh didalam hati, ia akan merasa kesepian seperti apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Pulang nanti aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak, kok!" masih dengan wajah yang ceria, Rukia berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam taksi yang tadi telah mengantarnya.

"Kalau pulang nanti, kita ngobrol seharian, ya! Mata ne!"

"Rukia! Disana jangan lari-larian, ya!"

"Iya iya…bye bye Ichigo!"

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia pergi sambil menangis.

Menangis karena ia tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka saat ini adalah yang terakhir.

_Kalau pulang nanti…._

_Bye bye…_

XXxxXX

~20 menit kemudian~

Saat ini, Rukia beserta ayah dan ibunya sedang berada didalam taksi. Tujuan mereka bukanlah rumah saudra, melainkan….

"Ruru-chan. Kita sudah sampai."

Rumah sakit Karakura….

**Gomen ne…Ichigo**

XXxxXX

~Seminggu kemudian~

"Tadaima!" seru Ichigo yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Lho? Ichi-nii habis darimana?" Kurosaki Karin, adik Ichigo yang tomboy, bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Bimbel…" karena sedang kehausan, jadi Ichigo segera mengambil sekotak jus jeruk yang ada di meari es. Ia teguk sampai habis setengah gelas.

"Ooh..payah…membosankan."

"Kau juga jangan nonton bola terus, Karin! Kerjakan P.R sana!" omel Ichigo kepada adiknya yang mala situ.

"Nanti aku akan menyalin punya Yuzu."

"Dasar pemalas." Melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat malas, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Oiya, ada surat untukmu, nih." Kata Karin tiba-tiba sambil memperlihatkan sebuah amplop surat berwarna biru muda.

"Eh? Aku? Dari siapa?"

"Yang pasti dari cewek. Pacarmu, ya?" goda Karin dengan senyum meledek diwajahnya.

Ketika Ichigo selesai membaca isi surat tersebut, ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Baru 2 langkah ia keluar dari pintu depan, ia sudah harus ditanyai oleh adiknya yang lain.

"Lho Onii-chan? Mau kemana?"

"Pergi sebentar." Jawab Ichigo sambil memberikan pandangan datar kepada kedua adiknya.

"Dia mau ketempat ceweknya, Yuzu." Seru Karin dari balik pintu.

"Eeh! Onii-chan punya pacar?" sontak Yuzu terkejut dengan berita kakaknya punya pacar.

"My baka son punya pacar?" sebuah suara nyaring nan gaje muncul tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak yang ada didepan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Karena sudah terbiasa, reflex Ichigo mengangkat tinjunya kedepan dan berhasil memukul entah apa yang terbang tadi itu.

""Diam kau tua bangka!"

XXxxXX

_**Konnichiwa, Ichigo!**_

_**Apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Jangan khawatir.**_

_**Saat ini kalau kau ada waktu…bisa tidak kau keluar sebentar dengan mengikuti petunjukku?**_

XXxxXX

_**Pertama, ke laut kenangan kita**_

_**Lihatlah baik-baik ranting pohon kecil pertama didekat pantai**_

"Ranting?" Ichigo berjalan menuju pohon kecil yang ada didekat pantai dan mencari-cari ranting yang dimaksud.

Disalah satu ranting tersebut, ada sebuah kertas yang di

Lipat dan diikatkan diranting pohon itu. Dibuka kertas itu dan dibaca isinya oleh Ichigo.

"Apa ini?"

_**Sudah kau temukan!**_

_**Apa kau ingat, permintaan egoisku dilaut ini?**_

"_Kalau begitu, ciumlah aku."_

_**Saat itu, dari lubuk hatiku, aku sangat bersyukur karena masih hidup.**_

~Di waktu yang sama di rumah sakit~

"…"

"Ada apa, Ruru-chan?" Hisana, Ibunya Rukia, bertanya kepada anak gadis satu-satunya yang saat ini sedang berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ichigo…bisa sampai ke tempat terakhir, tidak ya?"

Hisana tersenyum kepada putrinya dan menjawab, "pasti bisa. Dia kan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo."

~Kembali ketempat Ichigo~

_**Petunjuk berikutnya ada di pintu gerbang sekolah**_

Setelah dari pantai, Ichigo segera pergi menuju gerbang sekolahnya sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di surat. Dia cari kertas yang sama seperti tadi, diikat di gerbang sekolah.

_**Setiap hari, aku merasa sedih saat melewati gerbang ini.**_

_**Tapi karena dirimu, kau yang mengantarku sampai masuk ke kelas, benar-benar membuatku sangat senang sekali.**_

Ichigo terus mengikuti arahan-arahan yang tertulis di surat tersebut. surat yang ada di gerbang sekolah kini mengarahkannya ke halaman belakang Karakura High School. Saat ia tiba dihalaman belakang, ia melihat surat yang sama terikat diranting pohon.

_**Halaman belakang sekolah.**_

_**Saat bersih-bersih, aku melihat sikap teman-teman kepada Ichigo.**_

_**Saat itu aku berpikir kalau Ichigo sangat keren!**_

Ichigo tersipu malu membaca surat yang ini. Dia dibilang keren oleh gadis yang disukainya, merupakan hal yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan, karena biasanya pacar kecilnya itu selalu meledeknya.

_**Nah, sebentar lagi akan mencapai gol. Pergilah ke dalam hutan sekolah.**_

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Ichigo segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah dimana hutan sekolah berada.

XXxxXX

~Didalam hutan sekolah Karakura High~

Begitu masuk kedalam hutan itu, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke semua pohon-pohon yang ada disana, untuk mencari surat yang selanjutnya. Udara yang sangat panas dengan sinar matahari yang teramat terik, membuat peluh menetes dari keningnya. Rasa lelah karena sudah berjalan jauh, dari rumah ke pantai, lalu menuju sekolah, ke halaman belakangnya, dan sekarang ke hutan, membuat Ichigo benar-benar merasa lelah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit didalam hutan itu, akhirnya ia menemukan pohon yang ia cari.

Pohon yang dulu menjadi saksi saat Ichigo pertama kali memanggil Rukia dengan nama kecilnya.

Dibatang pohon itu tertempel sebuah kertas karton bertuliskan "GOL" dengan sebuah gambar kelinci atau chappy yang memiliki rambut hitam dan wajah tersenyum. Dikertas itu juga tergambar tanda panah yang menunjuk kebawah kertas itu. Benar saja, dibawahnya terdapat sebuah peti kecil berwarna violet muda dengan hiasan bintang-bintang kecil berwarna emas.

"Harta karun? Apa ya isinya?" Ichigo kebingungan melihat apa yang ditemukannya. Dia pikir didalamnya benar-benar harta karun, atau mungkin sesuatu yang berharga, tapi ternyata…

Secarik kertas putih

"Ini hadiahnya?"

Ia buka kertas itu dan sekali lagi membaca isinya.

_**Selamat! Ini golnya!**_

"Golnya?" Ichigo sweatdrop saat membaca gol.

_**Capek ya? Ehehe maaf ya jadi merepotkan.**_

_**Aku cuma mau bilang, terima kasih karena sampai saat ini kamu sudah mau berpacaran denganku.**_

_**Saat Ichigo membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.**_

Satu kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat tubuh Ichigo membeku.

_**Gomen ne…penyakitku tambah parah.**_

"Kokoro..kakera..kanashimi ga…."

Sebuah dering telepon membuat Ichigo menghentikannya membaca surat dari Rukia.

"Halo?"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Oh, Karin, ada apa?"

"Tadi ada telepon dari teman sekelasmu. Katanya temanmu yang bernama Kuchiki baru saja meninggal."

Prakk

Ponsel yang digenggam Ichigo jatuh ke tanah.

Ia kembali membaca surat terakhir dari Rukia.

_**Aku…benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin Ichigo melihat diriku disaat-saat yang terkahir.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin Ichigo melihat diriku yang sangat lemah.**_

_**Diriku yang egois ini….selalu memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan berkat Ichigo.**_

"_Kuchiki Rukia. sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?"_

_**Bertemu denganmu…**_

"_Jangan bolos!"_

_**Sampai saat ini, belum pernah aku menyukai seseorang seperti aku menyukai Ichigo.**_

"_Hei. Liburan musim panas nanti…aku akan sering menemuimu."_

_**Tiap hari yang kulalui bersama Ichigo, sangatlah menyenangkan.**_

"_Kalau begitu…mau pergi ke laut denganku?"_

_**Aku tidak menyangka kalau hidup itu bisa begitu menyenangkan seperti ini.**_

"_Lebih jujurlah. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa."_

_**Terima kasih…sudah membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta.**_

_**Ichi…**_

_**Aku menyukaimu.**_

_**Aku sangat menyukaimu.**_

"Kenapa?" tangan Ichigo yang memegang kertas surat itu gemetar. Setetes air jatuh ke tangannya.

Diwaktu yang sama, Rukia yang berada dirumah sakit telah menutup matanya dengan hal yang sama. Air mata mengalir dari bola mata amethystnya yang telah tertutup dan tidak akan pernah terbuka untuk selamanya.

"…kenapa? bukankah kamu bilang…..kau akan segera pulang, kan? Kita akan belajar bersama, kan? Tapi…tapi kenapa…"

_**Bagaimanapun juga…**_

_**Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia…**_

_**Untuk bagianku juga…**_

XXxxXX

~Musim semi, Karakura High School, upacara kelulusan~

Sorak sorai gembira terdengar jelas. Siswa dan siswi kelas 3 yang lulus berseru sekeras-kerasnya, mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka. Ada yang tertawa, dan ada juga yang menangis karena bahagia.

Diantara banyaknya siswa siswi Karakura High, ada satu siswa yang tidak ada disana.

"Lulus! Kita lulus!" teriak Keigo sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kita karaokean, yuk!" ajak Orihime.

"Ayo!" sahut Mizuiro.

"Lho? Ichigo kok tidak ada?" Orihime yang baru saja mau mengajak Ichigo, sadar kalau orang yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Ooh..kalau Ichigo sih…ada di tempat pacarnya." Jawab Tatsuki, sahib kecil Ichigo yang sudah pasti tahu dimana Ichigo berada.

XXxxXX

~Makam Karakura~

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange berdiri dihadapan sebuah batu nisan putih. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah ijazah dan seikat bunga lily putih. Ia letakkan bunga lily putih itu didepan nisan tersebut dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Rukia… Aku sudah lulus." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini dengan berat hati. Ketika bersama dengan mu, itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dan aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Tidak lama kemudian, setetes air jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi bunga lily yang dibawanya. Ia belai dengan lembut batu nisan putih yang terukirkan nama gadis yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku, dan terus menyukaiku."

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan meletakkan benda bulat kecil itu disamping bunga lily.

Sebuah kancing baju berwarna emas.

"Aku akan terus hidup…untuk bagianmu juga."

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, seseorang yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Sosok seorang gadis yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

**Saat ini kau pasti berada….dilangit biru yang sangat luas ini.**

**Tempat kita mengenal cinta…**

**Meskipun hanya sekejap…**

**Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.**

_**Fin**_

Yeah! Selesai juga!

Gomen minna…..fic ini harus berakhir dengan sad ending. Ai cuma ngikutin plot asli komiknya… gomen juga apdetnya super duper lama. Mood ngetik Ai gy ilang nih…. =,='

**Special thanks to:**

**Wi3nter**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Sara Hikari**

**Cherry Ruki Kurosakii**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

**erikyonkichi**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

**Uzumaki**

**Watery4441**

**Nana Naa**

**Hikari HimeTsukiTen**

**Toushiro Sakichi**

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive**

**Renmi3 novanta**

Untuk para readers & author diatas, serta yang menjadi silent readers, hontouni arigatou, karena sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai akhir…makin lama tulisan Ai makin ancur deh =,='

Yang baru kenal sama Ai, salam kenal juga ^^

Gomenasai karena Ai ga bisa balas ripiu baik disini maupun d PM.

Oya! Ai bikin polling nih. Kalau ada waktu, ikutan yah ^^

http : / / www . pollpub . com / couple – in – bleach . aspx

spasinya diapus aja *buat yang belum tahu*

Niatnya Ai mau bikin fic special ultah Rukia, tapi gak ada mood =,='

Jadi yah ini aja deh yg Ai pake

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Rukia-nee!

Semoga Rukia-nee cepat muncul di Bleach, n jangan sedih Cuma karena ending bleach yang ke-26! Justru Rukia-nee harus bersemangat , karena ending itu memperlihatkan perbedaan sifat Ichigo kepada Rukia-nee dan teman-temannya yang lain!

Pokoknya, never give up at IchiRuki! *so' bahasa inggris*

Cukup sekian dari Ai

**~Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius~**

**~Review Please~**


End file.
